


Nope

by Passionpire88



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Cheating, F/M, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: Takes place after both Buffy season 7 and Angel season 5.





	

“Spike…” Elana moaned. She hated herself for this. She felt his unsurprisingly large bulge against her thigh and bit her lip. “Dominic is a liar. There is nothing tiny about you, William.” She said with a chuckle. 

He smirked before kissing her again. “No one calls me that in bed anymore.” Spike drawled. “But I wouldn't mind if you did it since it sounds so nice in your mouth, love. Probably not the only thing that does if your reputation precedes you,hm?” 

Elana raised an eyebrow. “I wasn't aware I had a reputation for blowing people loudly…” She helped him out of his shirt and licked her lips. “Or were you referring to the noise you'll be making when you cum?” Elana pulled the vampire towards her by his bleach blond hair and the kiss made her core burn again. “And whatever you heard Spike doesn't matter. Because we are fucking.” 

He laughed. “That so?” Spike pinned Elana to the wall of his office. “What makes you think I want you, Elana?” He snarled. 

Elana smirked. “Please...Let's not lie to each other, Spike. You're not what I want either...But she's not here. And I may not be blonde and a slayer…” she undid his belt and then wrapped it around his neck to pull him towards her. “But I'm pretty fucking sturdy and I know I'm easy on the eyes.” 

Spike’s resolve was crumbling. Soul or no soul...Elana was here and he wanted her regardless of her words. He wanted to taste her. She reminded him of Faith. But Faith had never truly interested him. Elana’s inner nature was very much like his slayer but was less...pure. And that had nothing to do with hair color. “Take off your clothes.” 

Elana laughed airily. “Gonna order me around, leech?” She purred as she took off her shirt and her pants fell to the carpeted floor. Black lace. Not much of it. Elana watched Spike’s mouth water at the sight of her. She hopped up on his desk and her brown eyes flickered. “You locked the door didn't you?” 

Spike’s mind was blank and then he cleared his throat. “Yes. I-Yes.” The vampire was stunned. “ Buffy would have never done this. Maybe for bloody Angel but never for me. Unless she was drunk or she got depressed again.” 

“Spike? You still here? C’mere. Show me that legendary sex drive.” Elana’s eyes trailed over him hungrily. 

“No.” Spike was shocked by his own response.

“No?” Elana's voice was quiet and she looked confused. “Why no?” 

“This isn't right. You know it isn't. I know it isn't. And yet we did it anyway. Buffy would have my head if we went any further. I've already died once. I don't want to do it again. Not for this.” Spike picked up his belt off the floor and put it back on. 

Elana looked at him and sighed. She grabbed her clothes and redressed herself. “I'm sorry Spike. I-I wanted to hurt her. Angel is human and I-” Elana looked near tears. “How the fucking hell am I supposed to compete with that? She looks at him like he's the sun. I am nothing now that he is fuckable. He is her first love. And I'm just...me. Just some stupid new flavor of the month.” 

Spike walked over to her and touched the brunette’s cheek gently. “Well I can't say I don't know how that feels. Cause I do. And it hurts. Angel is bloody stupid anyway. She thinks he's so deep but you,” Spike smiled at her. A genuine smile. “You're smart, Elana. There's intelligence. She needs someone like you. If I had to pick someone who wasn't me to be with her...Which I don't get a say in anyway because Buffy is Buffy.” He rolled his eyes. “I would pick you. You know her. All of her. Angel puts her on a bloody pedestal and she does the same damn thing to him.” 

Elana smiled back at him. “Thanks Spike. So...um...Are we done with what just-” 

Spike sighed. “Well I would rather not stop but we should. If I didn't have my soul I would have if that makes you feel better. It's not you.” 

Elana picked up Spike’s tshirt and handed it to him. “I know it's not me. It's always about her. She's always got a damn spotlight on her.” 

Spike chuckled as he put his shirt over his head. “Well you and I don't exactly help her with that do we?” 

Elana sighed deeply. “No. We don't. But we're not Angel at least.” 

Spike winked at her. “There is that.”


End file.
